Technology That Kills
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: Harry is starting his 6th year at Hogwarts, and computers are at Hogwarts! An online chat site is made. Harry StarFawkes signs on to meet the mysterious Half-Blood Prince. Will their feelings bloom, or will the fear of meeting for real be too much?
1. First Chat

It was the first day of school of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. He was having doubts about himself as well his depression over the death of his godfather.

So when he saw his friend Hermione approach him at the gates, he faked a smile.

"Harry, I know you better than that. You're still upset, aren't you?" she stared compassionately at him. "I have something that will help you take your mind off of him, I think."

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. A present would be great, since he never received any at home anyway. "What is it Hermione?"

The girl smiled with delight. It brought her pleasure to know that her gift would be well received. "Here Harry," she handed him a large parcel.

Harry quickly tore open the wrappings and gaed with wonder at the laptop. He had seen Dudley hoarding one away in his room weeks before he had arrived. He knew a bit about technology because he frequented the library in Little Whinging. He quickly thanked Hermione and gave her a large hug before scurrying off with his new laptop to install WiFi.

Hermione was just glad that she was able to help. She smiled. Harry had smiled for real, thank goodness he was alright.

~HpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHp~

As Harry rushed down the corridors to his dorm, he bumped into a familiar face. He staggered back and quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry Headmaster."

The man's wrinkled face did not change for a moment, but then gave a huge smile. "What have you got there, Harry my boy?"

Harry goofily grinned at Dumbledor and explained that it was a gift from Hermione that was a lot like magic in it's own way. Harry proceeded to say his goodbyes, so that he could faster get his internet running, leaving Dumbledore there standing in the corridor, stroking his beard, with a twinkle in his eye.

~HpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHp~

That night at the opening feast, after the children were sorted, A-Z by their last name, the most boring part, Dumbledore put one hand in the air to signal that he was about to make a speech. His voice rang out clearly over the quiet dining hall, "I have a surprise for every student in this school, and the staff as well." He snapped his fingers and a laptop suddenly appeared hovering in front of every person in the room.

Whispers and murmurs spread quickly. "I'd always wanted one!" One student said. Another exclaimed, "This is muggle technology!"

Harry and Hermione, the only two without laptops hovering in front of them, looked aghast at the panic that had been created. They gulped.

Dumbledore turned to them and gave off a big smile. "And we have installed WiFi in every courtyard, dorm, and staff facilities/quarters, in case you need to contact a professor. I hope you all will enjoy them."

~HpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHp~

That night, Harry finally connected to the internet and discovered a Hogwarts chat site had been set up. It was made private and given a password that only staff or students at Hogwarts would know.

StarFawkes has signed on…

xxHarpiexx: I heard there was some big commotion downstairs

Thychoid: Maybe someone should go and check it out

Polyphemus: I like cows.

StarFawkes: Hey guys!

Half-Blood Prince: Settle down, you'll only make matters worse. Hello Star.

StarFawkes: I'm not a stripper, call me Fawkes.

Half-Blood Prince: ...?? …Hello Fawkes.

Thychoid: Harpie..? Yeah I just went down and… you don't want to see what's going on there…

xxHarpiexx: Oh… Did you see that new movie?!

Night Cat has signed on…

Harry saw Hermione's screen name and double clicked her to open up a private chat.

StarFawkes: Hey Hermione! It's me, Harry, but don't tell anyone it's me, okay? I want to be treated like everyone else.

Night Cat: Sup Harry? Okay sure, I can do that. Anything for you, Harry.

Night Cat: I heard of this thing you say on there to learn more about someone. You say "ASL" It means Age, Sex, and Location.

Harry resumed talking within the original chat with everyone else

StarFawkes: ASL? Everyone?

Thychoid: 15, Male, Hogwarts

xxHarpiexx: 14, Female, Hogwarts

Night Cat: 16, Female, Hogwarts

Polyphemus: My dorm

StarFawkes: 0_o;

Half-Blood Prince: …

StarFawkes: No answer?

xxHarpiexx: I liked Sherlock Holmes

Thychoid: Robert Downey Jr. Was great in that!

Half-Blood Prince: I'll tell you in a PM…

Just moments after The Prince had said it, a PM jumped off the screen at him. He heard a loud beeping and opened it.

Half-Blood Prince: I'm 30, Male, Hogsmead… Your ASL?

StarFawkes: How are you on the Hogwarts chat room if you're not from here?

Half-Blood Prince: My nephew wanted to talk to me during the school year so he sent me the link and password…

StarFawkes: Oh… okay. I'm 18, male, at Hogwarts…

Harry had lied about his age to "Protect" himself.

StarFawkes: Hey, I just read about something that sounds fun, want to try it with me?

Half-Blood Prince: …What is it?

StarFawkes: Well...

Half-Blood Prince: You can tell me. I'm trustworthy.

StarFawkes: LOL. Okay. It's called… cybering.

Half-Blood Prince: Cybering?

StarFawkes: Yeah, I just read about it.

StarFawkes: But first… what kind of person are you attracted to?

Half-Blood Prince: Why would that be of your concern?

StarFawkes: I was just wondering. You don't have to get all defensive about it.

Half-Blood Prince: Actually… don't think wrongly of me but I am attracted to men.

StarFawkes: …Really? Me too. Then you'll probably be okay with what I want to do.

StarFawkes: It's like internet sex. You do it like this…

StarFawkes: **Hugs Prince**

Half-Blood Prince: Asterisks? I understand. I'll do it. **Hugs back**

StarFawkes: What are you wearing?

Half-Blood Prince: A black cloak with buttons, and some black slacks…what about you?

Harry had no clue who this guy was. But he sounded sophisticated and hot.

StarFawkes: My house pajama's.

Just then Harry heard a call from Seamus "Harry shut down that laptop so we can go to sleep!" Harry became embarrassed and closed his curtains quickly.

Half-Blood Prince: I remember the house pajamas. They're so restricting. I bet they'd look a lot better off than on.

StarFawkes: **Blushes** Would you help me get out of them?

Half-Blood Prince: It would be my pleasure. **draws Fawkes to me and rips open the younger's shirt**

StarFawkes: **Gasps in surprise at the other's rough touch**

Half-Blood Prince: Rough? I've barely gotten started. **grins slyly and reaches down to play with the hemline of your trousers**

Harry gulped, the whole thing was beginning to make him feel horny. His hand drifted of it's own accord towards his groin. He felt like touching himself, but he knew he had to reply.

StarFawkes: **He hastily went to undo the other's pants as well, fumbling with the zipper in his haste**

Half-Blood Prince: …Is this your first time doing something of such an…erotic nature? **hands leave your trousers hem as one of them rubs you through your trousers**

StarFawkes: Well… yes, but I'm still young so-- **he interrupted himself with a moan**

Half-Blood Prince: Are you touching yourself right now?

StarFawkes: Why, are you?

Half-Blood Prince: Yes. Now answer me, are you?

StarFawkes: …Yes.

Half-Blood Prince: You seem embarrassed. There's no need to be. It's perfectly natural. Going by your embarrassment I'll assume you haven't done this before. I'll coach you through it.

Half-Blood Prince: Wrap your hand around your prick and pump it gently, like you're shaking a hand-warmer up and down.

StarFawkes: Thanks, coach.

Harry decided that it'd likely be worth it to try. He did just as the instructions, and felt a wonderful sensation rush through him. Why had he never done this before?

StarFawkes: That feels nice…

Half-Blood Prince: Try running your thumb over the head. I assure you, it will feel even better.

Harry did so. He was so amazed by the experience the other male had, how was he aware of such techniques?

StarFawkes: Ahh…

Half-Blood Prince: Is that a good "ahh"?

StarFawkes: Is there any reason it wouldn't be?

Half-Blood Prince: Not particularly. Is there anything in particular that you may have heard of that you would find interesting to try?

StarFawkes: Uhm.. well..

Half-Blood Prince: I can see you're uncomfortable. Perhaps we should call it a night. You do have classes tomorrow after all, don't you?

StarFawkes: Yeah. Want to meet online tomorrow night?

Half-Blood Prince: I don't see why not. I suppose that would be acceptable. Well I'll talk to you then. Good-night Fawkes.

Half-Blood Prince has signed off…

Harry stared blankly at the screen. In the short time he had talked to this man, had he developed feelings for him? Harry tried to will away his hard member and get to sleep, but he realized he'd have to finish the job before he could move on.

~HpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHp~

The next day Harry went on his way to class beaming like never before. He sat down in potions class, and turned over to Hermione, who was looking very concerned.

"Did something happen, Harry?" She asked him nosily.

"Yeah, everything's great, Hermione! Thanks so much for you present!" He exclaimed, hugging her once more. Hermione looked taken aback by this, but silently disregarded it.

"No displays of physical affection in class, Mr. Potter." Snape drawled, sounding more annoyed than usual.

A few minutes later as class began, Snape said, "And so you shove the Bulgwort into the cauldron…"

"I can think of another place you could shove it, Snape, maybe it'll loosen your tight arse up a bit. Merlin." Harry retorted in annoyance.

Ron exclaimed, "OHHHH!!!!!!!" And immediately stuck his head into the cauldron.

Lavender yelled "Ron's stuck!" to which Harry replied, "Who's Ron?"

"Dentention Mr. Potter. Mostly for causing such a ruckus in _my_ classroom, and insinuating something so profane." Snarled Snape. Once again, Harry had received detention with Snape. Just at that moment, he realized that he was supposed to meet Prince online, no doubt the same time Snape would set his detention.

Harry kept his mouth shut, but he was on the verge of shouting out in protest.

~HpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHp~

Harry could feel his anxiety building as he sat in Snape's office for what felt like the 100th time. All he wanted to do was go talk to his Prince, but of course, he was busy being detained.

He glanced up at Snape who was on his laptop looking disgruntled. For a second, Harry was actually thinking of asking what was wrong. Then he changed his mind. He had decided this would be a good time to finish his homework instead of talking about life problems with Snape…

And Besides, he had Prince to think about, and how he would ever be able to make it up to him… he could think of a few ways… [A/N: ;) ]

~HpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHpSsHp~

Upon arriving home, Harry grabbed his laptop, sat on his bed, quickly closing the curtains. He opened his laptop and entered the Hogwarts chat site address...

StarFawkes has signed on…

**A/N: Just a few notes I thought I'd put in. Things you may need to know would be... StarFawkes is Harry. HBP is obviously Snape. Oh yeah and, since this is an AU (And since we don't like Ron) We made Ron and Harry's friendship nonexistent. Also, no we did not go to a chatroom with these names and copy and paste it. Literally, we worked hard to make it sound like a real chatroom. Only like FF. Commentary courtesy of Wonder Fuu~.**


	2. Mixed drinks and mixed feelings

_Brenda Gilman,_

_Librarian_

StarFawkes has signed on…

Polyphemus: Did you see that mushroom?!

Polyphemus: It looked like cheese…

Half-Blood Prince: Insufferable fool.

StarFawkes: Hi!

Half-Blood Prince: Can we talk…?

Blip bloop! A private message notice popped onto Harry's screen.

He accepted, of course. He was actually beginning to feel unsure about some of his feelings at this point. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was sexual, or growing feelings of love. It was too soon to tell himself what he was after.

Half-Blood Prince: Where were you earlier? I thought we were supposed to get on at the same time.

StarFawkes: Oh, I had a lot of homework and I thought since we'd be on late talking I should do it first…

Harry lied because he didn't want Prince thinking he was a bad kid.

Half-Blood Prince: Ah. I see.

StarFawkes: Hey, what do you do for work?

Half-Blood Prince: …I mix drinks.

StarFawkes: So you're a bartender?

Half-Blood Prince: Not exactly.

Half-Blood Prince: T_T;

StarFawkes: Crying face?

Half-Blood Prince: No, I don't cry.

StarFawkes: Oh. Okayy…

StarFawkes: So what do want to talk about?

Half-Blood Prince: I've had a long day, I'd rather not talk about work and such things.

StarFawkes: Aww okay I'll go then.

Half-Blood Prince: There're a lot of things we can do other than just talk, you know.

**A/N: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE CRACKINESS. Okay, so don't be weirded out by this side story here. It's purely for funniness. **

Meanwhile in his office, Headmaster Dumbledore sat talking to a mysterious figure.

"What? You want to tell Harry?! You can't even speak our language! This must be kept a secret, our secret."

A small response could be heard in the form of "Pip!" then the mysterious figure flew over onto Dumbledore's shoulder, and perched itself there. Dumbledore turned and kissed the creature gently on the beak. It was none other than…

Hedwig.

** ALL BETTER NOW IF YA WANNA READ ON**

Later after having a few odd talks with Prince, Harry was asked a deeply meaningful question.

Half-Blood Prince: So what are your favorite classes?

StarFawkes: A good friend of mine teaches my favorite class, DADA.

Half-Blood Prince: Lupin?

StarFawkes: Yeah. A friend of my parents.

Half-Blood Prince: Oh. What do you think of potions? That was my favorite subject when I went there.

StarFawkes: I don't really like my teacher. He picks on me more than other students.

Half-Blood Prince: Are you sure you're not just imagining things?

StarFawkes: No, no, I'm not.

No one said anything thing for what must have been just a matter of minutes, but for Harry it felt like hours. Until he spoke again to break the ice.

StarFawkes: Do you want to meet sometime?

StarFawkes: Like maybe next month…?

Half Blood-Prince: Sure. Lets set a date.

And so it began. On November 9th they would meet in Fred and George's joint Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. Harry was ecstatic, since he'd finally be able to meet him, he'd also be able to figure out his feelings much easier.

It's hard to tell things over the computer, so at least when they meet, Harry would be able to see how Prince felt about him as well. Maybe if they could work past the awkward barrier that comes with meeting in person, they could become a wonderful couple, and be together for a long time. Harry was fantasizing a little too much now.

He wondered what Prince looked like. He started trying to picture him, but when he got to the clothes, he started seeing what he thought to be a familiar face, although he quickly dismissed the thought. It rapidly changed to him thinking about_ other_ things.

He wondered how it felt to be touched by another man.

**A/N: Somehow we forgot about Slughorn and all the classes/teachers for 6****th**** year. We totally forgot Snape was teaching DADA so Lupin is back teaching DADA, and Snape still teaches potions. And Slughorn, like Ron, does not exist.**

_9/24/09_


	3. His thoughts

The meeting day was approaching rapidly, and meanwhile Snape was keeping a watchful eye on Harry. Harry seemed to find this intrusive. The man was being very nosy. Every moment it seemed as if he were trying to find something wrong with what Harry was doing.

But on the lighter side, Harry and Prince were becoming closer, and closer as time flew by. They knew so much about each other now that it was almost as if they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Although Harry was happy when he talked to Prince, he was so unsure of himself as of late that he began to have doubts once again on his feelings. He was scared that Prince wouldn't like him, but he also was afraid that Prince wouldn't be what he thought he was.

Things had just become all too confusing for him. He wanted some real time to think, but what with avoiding Snape, and spending time with Hermione, he found that he had almost no time left.

Soon he'd have to face the music and just go through with meeting Prince. It was only days until their set date. He was nervous, and self-conscious. And an all around wreck.

It was once again potions class, the one place where he could convey things to Hermione, but then he realized it would upset her to know about it, so he had no one to talk to.

Harry was alone. He skulked around the classroom, minimally doing his work, when Snape came to him out of pure sympathy and asked what was wrong.

"Why would you care?" Harry spat. Snape looked only a little offended before replying, "Because it's my duty as a professor to make sure my students are well." "You've never cared before." Harry retorted.

With that Snape was done. He had decided in what was just a second to not further pursue the matter. Although, he was interested in how Potter was acting so different. It seemed as if he was a different person from last year. It was all so confusing.

Snape wanted to help, he really did, but Harry wouldn't budge. But just as he thought this, suddenly Harry changed.

"Professor? Actually, I do want to ask you something…" Harry said quietly, so no one else could hear. Snape turned to face him. What ever could he want from him? Harry's always conveying his feelings of hatred onto Snape.

"How do you know if you really love someone?"

Snape's eyes popped out in a cartoon-like fashion. He thought back to Lily, how he had known, and his mood turned sour. "This is not the sort of thing you'd talk about with a professor, Potter."

"Can you please just answer my question?" Harry looked up at Snape with a pitiful look in his eyes, and suddenly Snape saw Lily in the bright emerald orbs. Suddenly he felt compelled to answer.

"It's when your heart flutters for that single moment that you see them, even when you've known them for a very long time. Is that answer sufficient enough for you?" Snape felt a little disgusted by his own sappy words, but nonetheless he knew how it felt, and hoped his words had helped ease the pain of a troubled student.

Harry suddenly knew that before he could meet Prince, he would have to have a very long talk with him…


	4. The Longest Chat

It was the day before Prince and Harry were set to meet, he loaded the web page, and Harry, nervous, bit his lip and logged in.

StarFawkes has signed on…

Half-Blood Prince: Fawkes.

StarFawkes: Hey! Private message?

Half-Blood Prince: Sure.

Harry then double clicked on Prince's name and opened a private message..

StarFawkes: We should learn more about each other…

Half-Blood Prince: I agree.

StarFawkes: So… lets play the question game.

Half-Blood Prince: How do you play it?

StarFawkes: You just ask each other questions

Starfawkes: And they can be of any kind at all, but how about no questions about appearances or real names, since we'll be meeting and all. It'd be fun for it to be a surprise!

Half-Blood Prince: Alright, that sounds acceptable. You can go first.

StarFawkes: What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?

Half-Blood Prince: I enjoy reading my novels, my career, though not always the people I have to deal with.

Half-Blood Prince: What's your favorite book?

StarFawkes: That's a tough one.. uhm… "Mystical Creatures". Do you speak any foreign languages?

Half-Blood Prince: I can speak French and Chinese fluently and I can speak a small bit of Bulgarian.

StarFawkes: Whoa, that's amazing.

StarFawkes: Your turn.

Half-Blood Prince: Who was your first romantic interest?

StarFawkes: This girl at my school, Luna…. And yours?

Half-Blood Prince: Well he went to Hogwarts with me when I was in school. His name was Sirius. He often teased me though, so I never told him how I felt.

StarFawkes: …Sirius Black?

This bothered Harry slightly. He knew that if he were to reveal that he was close with Sirius, it would be apparent who he was. He thought if he should just tell him, but then decided otherwise.

Half-Blood Prince: Yes.

StarFawkes: I see…

Half-Blood Prince: What do you think your best quality is?

StarFawkes: I'm not really sure about that. I don't even think I have one.

Half-Blood Prince: I'm sure that can't be true.

StarFawkes: Thanks. My turn! What qualities do you look for in another person?

Half-Blood Prince: If I had to choose certain qualities to look for in a significant other, I would have to say that I go for people that spark my interest. Usually, someone intelligent, or even with just a witty sense of humor to counter-act my quite dry own.

StarFawkes: Hm… I bet you're funny. XD

Half-Blood Prince: Whom are you interested in at this point in time, if anyone?

StarFawkes: Well, to tell the truth, you…

Half-Blood Prince: Well that is unexpected, not unfortunate, but unexpected.

StarFawkes: Hahaha. Uhm… Have you ever had sex?

Half-Blood Prince: Multiple times, but all were, in their own way, impersonal or disappointing.

Half-Blood Prince: Have you enjoyed carrying out the tips I have given you recently?

StarFawkes: Yes… ;; ;; ;;

Half-Blood Prince: I would offer to teach you more, but I'm not sure what all those symbols mean that you just typed in…

StarFawkes: Ah… what? They're shifty eyes…

Half-Blood Prince: Ah, I see. Perhaps you might be interested in private tutoring?

At this point, Half-Blood Prince made an attempt to make one of his first internet emoticons.

Half-Blood Prince: ;D

StarFawkes: …? Maybe.

StarFawkes: What is something you've always wanted to try?

Half-Blood Prince: Something that _I_ have wanted to try? I've never been asked that before…I suppose I've always had a fantasy in which I was teaching an intern at the bar to mix drinks and things progressed after hours, if you catch my drift.

StarFawkes: Wow, that's a long answer. Your turn..

Half-Blood Prince: What future career path are you interested in taking?

StarFawkes: I am working towards becoming an Auror.

StarFawkes: What's one place you've always wanted to go?

Half-Blood Prince: I've always wanted to travel to China, revisit some of my more dormant family roots.

Half-Blood Prince: Where was your first date?

StarFawkes: Hogsmeade, in Madame Puddifoots. What was your worst experience?

Half-Blood Prince: When I was in school I got bullied by a group of boy's my age for being friends with a girl the 'leader' of said group had a thing for.

StarFawkes: Aww, that's horrible.

Half-Blood Prince: What was your worst memory?

StarFawkes: Watching someone I care about die.

Half-Blood Prince: I'm terribly sorry to hear that. It must have been very traumatic for you.

StarFawkes: Yes, I had nightmares about it for months… My question now is; if you could be any magical creature, what would you be?

Half-Blood Prince: Most likely a chimera, because I've led a rather confusing life. What would you be?

StarFawkes: Haha okay, a phoenix, because even if I died, I'd be reborn from the ashes.

StarFawkes: Hm… who are you interested in? Romantically, I mean.

Half-Blood Prince: Well I must say, you spark my interest, but I'm not yet entirely sure of my standing on many things that could effect such feelings…

StarFawkes: Eh? Wow, your life _is _confusing!

Half-Blood Prince: Hmm, I suppose. What do you most look forward to in life?

StarFawkes: Fulfilling all my prophecies, and becoming an auror, and meeting nice, and living happily ever after. Or at least, that's what I would like to happen…!

Half-Blood Prince: Those are nice aspirations. I'm sure they will come to fruition.

StarFawkes: Thanks, and what do you look forward to?

Half-Blood Prince: Settling down, being able to think and read all day after retirement, though I suppose that's a bit far off.

StarFawkes: Well, that sounds nice anyways...

StarFawkes: What should we do tomorrow? The details aren't really worked out.

Half-Blood Prince: I thought we could meet in the courtyard behind the Hog's Head. Would that be acceptable? Will you have any trouble getting out of class?

StarFawkes: No, I probably won't. I'm pretty sure I know a way to get there. Should we have some kind of code?

StarFawkes: OH! It should be "What does Polyphemus like?" "Cheese."

StarFawkes: …? Are you there?

Half-Blood Prince: Oh yes, sorry. I was responding to an owl. Excuse my absence. That sounds like a good idea. Alright.

StarFawkes: Well, it's getting late, so I better be off to bed. See you at 11:30!

Half-Blood Prince: Goodnight.

StarFawkes: Night!

StarFawkes has logged off…

Harry was nervous for tomorrow's meeting, and knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.


	5. Escape

Harry was all set to skip out on his third class of the day. He had all the things necessary for his quick escape to Hogsmeade, his invisibility cloak tucked away safely in his satchel. He was about to make his way out, when he was stopped by Hermione who had some interesting news to tell him.

"Hey Harry—Oh don't tell me you're skipping again." She said with a sigh. Harry grinned bashfully, "How could you tell?" He replied, with a question. "It's the satchel." She responded exasperatedly. It was plain to see that she was tired of Harry's bad boy shenanigans, skipping out on classes and pulling pranks, these days Harry was quite the rebel.

"Anyway," She cut the previous conversation short, "Apparently professor Snape won't be in class next period. I thought you'd like to know but seeing as you're skipping it doesn't really matter now." She said, giving Harry a distasteful look.

Harry frowned. "The one time I actually have to skip and can't go to class he just happens to be absent… Oh well, it'll be worth it."

"Where are you going anyway?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry gave her a bright smile, "Nowhere, nowhere at all 'Mione. Just felt the need to get out of here is all."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he began to walk away, "Be careful Harry."

Harry just stuck his tongue out and walked off. Hermione smiled. She hoped Harry got whatever he needed to do done. They had to study for the end of the year exams, you can never start studying too early after all!

Harry strolled into Hogsmeade, not a care in the world, but nonetheless a little nervous. This was Harry's first real date after all. Even while feeling so nervous he still was completely confident in himself, and was filled with excitement and curiosity to see what Prince would be like.

Just as Harry was nearing Fred and George's second branch Joke Shop, he saw something incredible that he could have never predicted in his entire life. Standing outside of the shop was the one and only professor Snape. Harry was shocked to say the least.

**A/N: Yep. That's right. We went there. Ohhh yeahhh. We totally messed up on the joke shop thing in Chapter two. To explain this we have decided that they have a second branch store in Hogsmeade. Hope this explanation suffices. :D **


	6. Awkward

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh… (Naaaahh, just kidding.)

Just as Harry was nearing Fred and George's second branch Joke Shop, he saw something incredible that he could have never predicted in his entire life. Standing outside of the shop was the one and only professor Snape. Harry was shocked to say the least.

Snape had not yet noticed Harry, so he quickly took out his invisibility cloak, and draped it over his head. Why was Snape here at this exact time? Had he known that Harry was skipping and would be here? Had he somehow been able to access the chat logs that Harry had saved onto his desktop?

Or possibly… No, it can't be. He can't be him. That would be outrageous! The possibility of a _teacher _agreeing to meet a _student _for a date was outright outlandish. Besides, wasn't Snape a pureblood? Impossible, but…

Harry had to check. He treaded softly as he snuck up towards Snape under the cloak. The man seemed to be looking for someone, but that didn't prove anything. Harry looked for any kind of confirmation that Snape was indeed not his Prince, but found none.

He decided he would have to reveal himself to the man if he wanted answers. He moved into a vacant alleyway adjacent to the shop, putting his cloak back into his satchel. He then shifted towards Snape, he took cautious baby steps toward him and as he drew closer, he began to get a strange feeling in his stomach, as if something was about to go horribly wrong.

Just as soon as Harry acknowledged the bad feeling, he realized that he was right next to Snape, staring him straight in the eyes. As if sensing Harry's gaze, Snape turned to look at Harry, and in a split second his face changed from anxious, to unpleasantly surprised.

"You're not… are you?" Harry questioned, only later realizing that he had left a hole in his sentence. Snape narrowed his eyes, as if to catch Harry at his game. Then, his eyes widened in realization. Potter couldn't be, could he?

"Are _you_?" Snape replied inquisitively.

"Only if you are." Said Harry.

"….What are we talking about?"

"…What are _you _talking about?"

They both stood quietly watching each other for what seemed like an eternity. As if the first to move would be the first to die. Suddenly Snape spoke up and said what Harry had been afraid to ask.

"Are you Fawkes?"


	7. One Too Many

Upon hearing Snape's question, Harry choked. He couldn't say a word; it was as if he had a frog stuck in his throat. He wracked his brains for the correct answer, which he easily knew, but didn't want to be true.

_He can't be… _he thought, but the evidence was irrefutable.

He swallowed hard, "Yes, I am…"

Snape nodded, his gaze hardening. "Well then, I suppose you know that we have a choice here, Potter."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "A…a choice?"

"We can enter a relationship…or we can pretend this never happened," Snape's careful tone made sure not to betray any emotion.

Harry thought about it. Enter a relationship with the man he hated – no, he didn't hate him anymore, at least, not now that he knew him – or pretend he'd never had 'feelings' for his potions master. His decision was easy and clear.

"We might as well try it, and see where it goes, right?" Harry grinned, blushing.

Snape nodded stiffly, no smile on his face, but no frown either. "If you're sure that's what you want…"

Harry nodded strongly, then flushed and looked down to his feet, "So," his voice was soft, shy, "Where do we go from here, Professor?"

Snape's lips seemed to twitch upwards, "Well I suppose we could call each other by out first names, hm? Maybe we can go have a drink. You're old enough now, correct?"

"Not quite, but Sirius sent me more than enough alcohol so that I'm used to it by now," Harry flushed as he realized he shouldn't have told the man that.

Snape just seemed to chuckle however, "Alright, let's head off then. We'll go to a bar and get some alcohol in us." _Maybe then this won't be so bloody awkward._

Harry smiled brightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so awkward after all.

* * *

Harry had had more than a few drinks. His face was flushed from all of the alcohol he had consumed in the past few hours. Snape's face seemed to be a little less red.

Harry turned away from his seat to look around him at the rest of the Three Broomsticks bar, which was now hazy, as if it were a sauna. The room also appeared to be spinning, although only just a little.

Harry turned back to Snape, "You know! I went upstairs here once!" He announced rather loudly.

Snape looked over at Harry, obviously tipsy, but more used to drinking than Harry was. The boy certainly was hinting at something, eyeing him up and down, pointing upstairs, and announcing such things.

"Have you now?" The boy nodded and proceeded to tell him a rather slurred story about being under an invisibility cloak and seeing the Minister of Magic. "Perhaps you'd like to see it again, not from under a cloak?"

Harry nodded vigorously once again. "I'll wear my cloak until I'm up there. Wait, wait, shhhh! Don't tell anyone!" The boy was almost yelling now. He leaned in, "It's…invisible!"

Thankfully Snape had cast a silencing charm over their area when they sat down.

Snape could hardly expect Harry to be able to get to a room on his own, though. He'd just have to trust him to then. After telling Harry to stay put, Snape stood up to go reserve a room. This hardly took a minute, but even then, when he returned to his seat, he found that Harry was missing.

Or so he thought. Only a second after sitting down, Harry popped his head out from under his invisibility cloak.

"HI PROFESSOR" He shrieked, causing Snape to jump a little, mostly because of the shriek.

After getting Harry to calm down, Snape told him the room number, and said to meet him up in the room in five minute.

* * *

About the moment he was in the room, he began to think that this was a bad idea, and that Harry would not be able to find the room on his own.

But lo and behold, Harry came in after about 10 minutes, hinting that instead of waiting, he had drunkenly been trying to find the room the whole time.

Snape looked Harry over, taking in the form of the Boy-Who-Lived. You could tell through his clothes that he was toned (most likely from Quidditch), and he had a very nice face. His eyes were a lovely emerald green…and he was completely smashed out of his mind.

Feeling much looser with alcohol burning in his system, Snape took a step towards the youth who then jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"You know I've thought about you so much… not knowing it was you, just imagining it was someone like who I've come to know. I really want, well I'd really like… Severus, I remember you told me I could say that, I want you to fuck me. Hard." Harry giggled, running a finger across Snape's chest.

The man gulped. He knew Harry was a virgin, but damn the boy was forward. Well, if Harry really wanted it… but no the boy was drunk! "Harry I'm sure you don't know what you're saying…"

Harry fell to his knees, unbuttoning Snape's trousers. "I know what I want. You. All of you. Don't you want me, Sev'rus?"

Harry pulled down Snape's pants and saw his prize. Not giving the man a chance to respond, he took the tip of Snape's cock in his mouth and started to slowly suck him off, licking the tip. He felt the man becoming hard quite quickly as he worked on him.

And so Snape's inhibitions flew out the window. Having Harry's warm, wet mouth surrounding him just felt so… magical.

Harry's tongue caressed the member sweetly, trying to think of what would feel good on the spot. He had never done this before and he hoped that he was doing all right. Of course, Fred and George had told him about one thing…

Harry relaxed his throat and took all of Snape's cock in his mouth, feeling the tip reach the back of his throat.

The man moaned loudly and Harry hummed appreciatively, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he was drawing from Severus.

He continued working until he decided that he couldn't go any longer without some attention as well. He released the older man's member and stood, embracing Snape softly. He whispered in his ear, standing on his tip toes, "Fuck me."

Snape, without much thought, grabbed Harry firmly by the shoulders, and tossed him onto the bed. He then mounted him, and began stripping him of his clothing.

He stared at the boy's naked flesh, smooth and unscathed. It looked soft, and Snape began to caress Harry's chest without second thought.

He leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips, this would be their first kiss. He licked Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

The boy accepted and opened his mouth slightly, allowing the man's tongue to dart in and slide against his own. As they kissed passionately, Snape's hands roamed over Harry's sides, caressing the smooth, porcelain skin.

Harry arched into Severus' touch, his skin feeling as though it were on fire with each gentle movement. "Oh Gods, Severus!"

Snape took careful note of all the places in which Harry seemed to find particularly arousing or sensitive.

Snape wedged himself in between Harry's legs, He began positioning himself for entrance, and caught Harry's gaze before asking once again if Harry was sure, Harry mouthed the words, "Do it".

Snape slowly pushed his hard member in until he reached the end. He began to move out at the same pace before Harry breathily yelled, "Faster!"

Harry was so tight, and it had been quite a while. Snape didn't know if he could last as long as he hoped he would. He wanted Harry to scream his name in pleasure, moaning for more.

Harry groaned, Merlin did that feel good. It hurt of course, but after the initial few thrusts, Harry's head began to swim with pleasure. Then Severus hit something and Harry gave a shout, "Severus! Oh Gods, Severus, yes!"

The man smirked. He could get used to hearing that. He thrust in and out of Harry, fast, hard, ruthless. The boy only seemed to make loud noises of pleasure and appreciation.

Harry felt as if he were about to explode. He felt himself tighten and he released, coming all over his and Severus' chests.

Snape followed soon after, filling Harry with his cum.

They lay together for a while longer; Harry snuggled against Snape's cool chest, sweat glistening off each of their brows.


End file.
